Y todo por el arroz
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Les invitó a leer este nuevo minific donde... mejor pasen y lean, se divertiran. Recordar todo lo relacionado con los derechos de autor y bla,bla,bla; nosotros solo nos divertimos sin cobrar por ello. Saludos...¡Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Y todo por el arroz…**

_Pequeño fic sobre como puedes descubrir a tu verdadero amor._

A punto de cumplir sus quince años, la joven Bra Briefs ya tenía ilusiones de mujer. Su mamá, Bulma Briefs, siempre le ha remarcado lo bella y perfecta que es, toda una señorita agraciada; y su papá, Vegeta, el Príncipe Saiyajin, siempre le ha dicho "Princesa" cuando no lo hace enojar. Y en cuanto a su hermano Trunks… bueno, él había sido un Casanova desde que tenía su edad hasta que empezó a trabajar con mayor seriedad en la _Corporación Capsule_, aparte de ya andar hace algunos meses cacheteando las banquetas por una linda rubiecita amiga suya, así que no le preocupaba mucho su opinión.

Lo que sí le hacía reflexionar en esos momentos era no llegar a equivocarse cuando tuviera que tomar la decisión más importante de su vida, así que consultaría con su mamá todos esos asuntos que la inquietaban. Aprovecharía que su papá y su hermano se encontraban entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad, en esa hermosa tarde de verano, para platicar sin ser interrumpidas.

Oye, mamá — le habló asomándose a la cocina —, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Bulma lavaba el "cerro" de trastes _(en realidad programaba el lavavajillas)_ que habían dejado Vegeta y Trunks después de despacharse una "botanita" antes de ir a realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios… más valía estar siempre en forma. Sin voltear a ver a su hija le contestó en tono dulce.

Con esa sería más de una, Bra — observó encendiendo el aparato en cuanto terminó de acomodar la segunda tanda de platos —. Pero dime, cariño, ¿de qué quieres hablar? — ahora sí la miró y le sonrió, yendo a sentarse a la mesa —. Soy toda oídos.

Bueno, tengo curiosidad, mamá — la chica se dejó caer en una silla imitando a su progenitora, su expresión reflejaba seriedad —, ¿cómo sabré distinguir al hombre de mi vida? — preguntó con interés.

Bra, querida — la dama no cambió el gesto bondadoso y tierno, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad —, ¿no crees qué aun estás demasiado joven para angustiarte por detallitos? — y después le recalcó en tono de suficiencia —. Además no debes olvidar lo bella que eres, por lo que no tendrás ningún problema para encontrar un novio que te ame de verdad — le puntualizó.

Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón, mamá — observó la muchacha con modestia _(¿a quién se parecerá?)_ —, sé que soy irresistible — para posteriormente volver a inquietarse —. Pero de todos modos me interesa saberlo, y así darme cuenta cuando ya haya llegado — mirando a su madre con una expresión ansiosa.

Oh, Bra, cariño… — Bulma no borró la sonrisa y le tomó a su hija una mano con suavidad —… lo sabrás porque sentirás que tu corazón late con más fuerza cuando estés a su lado — y hasta le guiñó un ojito con picardía —. No te desesperes que todavía no es tu tiempo.

La muchacha se quedó en silencio por un minuto más o menos, lo que fue aprovechado por la dama para levantarse y sacar de entre los cajones un recetario de cocina. Era menester preparar la cena porque, en aproximadamente dos horas, el par de hambrientos hombres que eran su marido y su primogénito se presentarían en el aposento exigiendo su ración de alimento.

Oye, mamá — Bra volvió a la carga, pues aun no le quedaba claro —, ¿y tú cómo te diste cuenta de que papá era tu hombre ideal? — preguntó con visible curiosidad —. Todos tus amigos dicen que no te quiere mucho porque no lo demuestra muy seguido… pero yo sé que sí te adora… — susurró en voz baja, esperando no haber ofendido a la autora de sus días con ese comentario —… aunque no se parezca a los galanes de telenovela que pasan todo el tiempo besando a la protagonista — agregó con timidez, queriendo ocultar una sonrisita traviesa, pues no imaginaba a su padre derramando miel por los poros.

Bulma se sonrió más abiertamente antes de volver la vista hacia su hija, pues dentro del recetario de cocina encontró una nota muy peculiar de hacía varios años atrás… de mucho antes de que Trunks fuera siquiera concebido. Era un secreto para descubrir al amor de tu vida.

_Hace muchos años atrás…_

Una hermosa joven de cabellera azul celeste leía distraídamente varias publicaciones en rosa, aunque sin prestarles mucha atención en realidad.

¡Estoy aburrida! — bostezó grandemente y exclamó en voz alta después de botar la última revista que cayó en sus manos, tumbándose en el sillón y estirándose lo más que pudo —. ¿Pero cómo se atrevió Yamcha a dejarme así… sola? — se preguntó con un poco de irritación.

Bulma Briefs se sentía frustrada en ese momento de su vida. Le parecía una completa pérdida de tiempo el que Yamcha, su novio, se hubiera desaparecido para entrenar en el desierto y abandonarla así como si nada, siendo ella una mujer joven y encantadora, a la que cualquier hombre quisiera complacer en lo más mínimo. Se enfureció con él porque el muy descarado únicamente le dejó una nota explicándole sus absurdos motivos, y diciéndole que regresaría en unos tres meses aproximadamente. Así que en todo ese lapso tuvo que salir a pasear sin más compañía que la de su madre o alguna de sus pocas amistades, porque no podía contar con sus amigos, los guerreros "_Z_", debido a que todos estaban entrenando también. Y eso incluía al antipático Príncipe Saiyajin que se había alojado en su casa y tomado posesión de la Cámara de Gravedad que su papá, el doctor Briefs, había hecho con tanto trabajo… ¿quién le mandaba a ser un alma tan bondadosa y caritativa con el prójimo? Ni hablar.

¿Acaso no se cansará Vegeta de estar metido ahí todo el día? — Bulma suspiró mirando de reojo por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, en donde destacaba la silueta de la Cámara de Gravedad —. Saiyajins… — remarcó en tono mordaz —… son unos verdaderos maniáticos.

Decidió levantarse para tomar un baño refrescante, así que se llevó sus revistas y se encaminó a su habitación. Después de ducharse volvió a tumbarse en la cama y siguió hojeando los suplementos mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Este test es inservible… — dijo arrojando el rotativo a un lado y tomando otro —… Esto ya pasó de moda… — observó y repitió la acción anterior —… Noticia vieja… — recalcó al ver la portada de otra gaceta, mandándola a volar por encima de su cabeza —… Mmm… ¡Esto sí se ve interesante! — exclamó al revisar otro de los impresos, sentándose en el colchón para leer mejor.

En una sección de un artículo cuyo título rezaba _"¿Cómo sabes si es amor?"_ resaltaban también unos pequeños anuncios publicitarios de videntes y astrólogas que te ofrecían su ayuda profesional para resolver tus dudas sobre varios aspectos de la vida. Uno en particular llamó su atención, pues conocía personalmente a la adivina que se anunciaba ahí.

Creo que no estará de más preguntarle a la vieja bruja si tengo un futuro aceptable con Yamcha — se dijo a sí misma recortando el cupón —. Aunque soy una brillante supergenio, la más bella en mi clase porque conmigo se rompió el molde _(modesta la muchacha)_ — y guardándolo cuidadosamente en el interior de su bolso —, nunca está de más el pedir una ayudita — se sonrió y decidió arreglarse adecuadamente.

Una media hora más tarde…

Voy a salir con rumbo al centro, mamá — Bulma entró a la cocina y se dirigió amablemente a su madre, quien estaba cocinando… pasteles —, ¿se te ofrece algo? — preguntó.

¡Ah, Bulmita querida! — exclamó Bunny Briefs a manera de saludo —. Que bueno que te veo, hija. El guapo Yamcha habló hace un rato cuando te estabas bañando… — le dijo muy sonriente —… y dice que se tomará unos días de su entrenamiento para venir a visitarnos esta noche — agregando sin disimular su alegría —. Así podrán ir a pasear… ¿no te parece maravilloso?

Oh, si, mamá… es estupendo — exclamó la joven un poco efusiva, aunque en realidad no se sentía muy contenta, pues precisamente ese día no esperaba ver a ese novio ingrato —. Entonces consideraré comprar más comida y así preparar una buena cena… porque, por como come Vegeta, nos va a dejar sin nada de alimento — y se carcajeó levemente por su comentario. Le pareció el mejor chiste que se le había ocurrido.

Bueno, cariño, suena bien — le dijo su madre sin borrar la sonrisa y sin entender el chascarrillo —. Te traes algo especial y delicioso porque también el apuesto y sexy Vegeta va a cenar con nosotros — y soltó un suspirito mal disimulado —. ¿Tú crees qué algún día de estos acepte salir conmigo al cine? — preguntó en tono esperanzado —. Yo espero que sí — y se dio ánimo ella misma.

Bulma parpadeó por unos segundos… y después trató de no contestarle mal a su progenitora.

Mamá, no empieces — le dijo con seriedad —. No está nada bien que pretendas salir con ese… australopitecos enfrente de papá.

Ay, Bulmita, no te enojes que te vas a arrugar pronto — respondió la sonriente dama —. No me negarás que el joven Vegeta es demasiado atractivo… y también te gustaría que te lo pidiera — agregó con picardía.

¡Ush, mamá!, ¡eres insufrible! — la joven se enojó por la agudeza de su madre y prefirió abandonar la cocina —. ¡Adiós! — gritó antes de azotar la puerta de entrada.

Adiós cariño — dijo Bunny Briefs sin dejar de sonreír.

Ya montada en su auto último modelo, Bulma no pudo guardarse lo que pensaba.

Mi mamá y sus cosas… — bufó encendiendo el motor —. Sólo a ella se le ocurre pensar que a mí me gusta ese… pesado de Vegeta — recalcó sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto.

Pasó al centro comercial más prestigiado de la capital y encargó, en la mejor tienda de autoservicio del lugar, la lista de comestibles y otras cositas de uso personal que llevaría a su casa, especificando que las recogería más tarde porque tenía otro importante compromiso que cumplir. Así que tomó rumbo a un área de la ciudad que no era muy frecuentada por gente de su categoría, deteniéndose frente a una casa modesta.

Bien — se dijo revisando la dirección y comprobando que fuera la misma que venía anotada en el cupón de la revista —, veamos que puede aconsejarme la bruja habladora.

Llamó a la puerta y fue recibida por un jovencito, quien amablemente la hizo pasar al interior.

Uranai Baba la atenderá en seguida, señorita Briefs — le dijo con educación, dedicándole una leve inclinación a modo de cortesía —. Espere aquí, por favor.

Gracias, eres muy amable — respondió la millonaria muchacha y se acomodó en el mejor asiento que encontró, pues varias personas también se encontraban ahí, esperando ser atendidas.

"Bueno" pensó al cruzarse coquetamente de piernas ", ojalá Urania Baba sí pueda ayudarme". Y empezó a checar los mensajes que había recibido en su teléfono móvil. Unos diez minutos después…

¡Oh, Uranai Baba, muchísimas gracias por todo! — una mujer de gruesa anatomía salió de detrás de una puerta, haciendo muchas reverencias —. ¡Los entrenaré de inmediato como usted me lo ha señalado! ¡Ohy, que emoción, mis hijos serán campeones en una nueva edición del Budokai Tenkaichi! — exclamó antes de retirarse de la vivienda.

Bulma la miró por un momento, y en su rostro estaba dibujada una expresión de extrañeza, así como en la cara de los demás.

¿Quién sigue? — exclamó una diminuta anciana asomándose a la puerta abierta.

Señorita Briefs, es su turno — dijo el joven acercándosele —. Adelante, por favor — le dio una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Eres muy amable — la joven le sonrió con bastante presunción mientras se incorporaba del asiento

Algunas personas murmuraron algo así como "Yo llegué antes que ella".

La señorita Briefs hizo su cita con anticipación — aclaró el muchacho a modo de disculpa, guardándose muy bien el billete que la científica le había ofrecido en la entrada.

Muy bien, entonces adelante, Bulma Briefs — dijo Uranai Baba entrando a la habitación que usaba como consultorio —, y cierra al entrar — especificó.

El caballerito cerró la puerta cuidadosamente en cuanto Bulma cruzó el umbral.

¿Así que compraste a mi asistente? — le dijo Uranai Baba volteando a verla —. Que bajo has caído, Bulma Briefs.

¡Bah!, no se haga la inocente conmigo, señora — le contestó la joven un tanto seca, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio —. A usted le gusta el dinero, y yo le voy a pagar muy bien.

Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó la mujer acomodándose en su lugar, mostrando su interés.

Siendo adivina deberías saberlo — expresó la científica un tanto irónica.

No me vas a pagar por adivinarlo — observó la bruja con un poco de irritación —. Así que, si quieres mis servicios, más vale que me digas todo lo que necesito.

Oh, vamos, señora, no tiene porque enojarse tanto — se defendió la joven tratando de sonar más amable —. Sólo era una broma para crear confianza — y sonrió tontamente para expresar su vergüenza —. Usted disculpe.

Más le valía ser amable y comportarse como era debido si realmente quería aclarar sus dudas.

Bien, así está mejor — Uranai Baba se puso seria y la miró fijamente —. Entonces… ¿cuál es tu problema?

Eee… bueno…. verá — carraspeó Bulma sintiéndose más abochornada, pues a nadie le había contado lo que ahora pasaba por su mente —… hace algún tiempo me vengo preguntando… um… es difícil decirlo, ¿sabe? — susurró en voz muy baja, como si esperara que la viejecilla se conmoviera por su causa.

¿Y qué más? — más, sin embargo, el gesto de la hechicera no cambió ni un ápice —. Aun no has dicho nada que valga la pena.

¡Oiga, cómo se…! — la muchacha se sintió molesta con la grosera observación, pero se contuvo a tiempo y retomó el tono cortés —. Discúlpeme, tiene usted toda la razón — y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza —. Bueno, verá, lo que pasa es que tengo dudas en cuanto a… mi novio — recalcó volviendo a ruborizarse —. No sé si… si él sea… si él sea realmente el hombre de mi vida — farfulló lo más rápido que pudo, como si las palabras le quemaran la garganta.

Umm… — Uranai Baba la miró fijamente por un largo momento, y la científica se sintió más nerviosa… ¿acaso la anciana bruja había visto algo más que ella no sabía? —. Tu novio se llama Yamcha… ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó la hechicera en voz firme al cabo de uno o dos minutos.

Eto… sí, así se llama — afirmó la joven un tanto dubitativa —. Yamcha y yo somos novios desde hace algún tiempo.

¿Y por qué no se han casado ya, eh? — le cuestionó la mujer sin quitarle la vista de encima —. Ya recuerdo que tú y ese joven andaban desde que Gokú era niño… y ahora, a estas alturas de su vida, él ya tiene familia — mencionó rememorando aquel día cuando los conoció —, y se me hace raro que ustedes aun no sean un matrimonio. Dime, Bulma Briefs, ¿acaso no lo amas? — razonó con ella.

¡No! — exclamó la muchacha toda enrojecida —. Es decir… sí… — y volvió a tartamudear.

Mmm… — la adivina la miró con más suspicacia.

Eto… bueno, la verdad… — la chica prosiguió balbuceando —… por eso quiero que me ayudes porque… porque… porque ya no estoy muy segura — especificó bastante nerviosa.

Bulma Briefs… — habló la bruja con seriedad —… ¿hay algún hombre más en tu vida? — cuestionándole con severidad.

¿¡Pero qué cosa está diciendo! — la aludida se levantó ofuscada —. ¡Claro qué no! ¡Yo nunca traicionaría a Yamcha!

Mmm… ¿está completamente segura de que no ves a alguien más aparte de él? — le cuestionó nuevamente queriendo sacarle algo más.

¡Por supuesto que no! — le respondió airada —. ¡¿Por quién me ha tomado usted?

Bueno… sólo era para descartar esa posibilidad — dijo la anciana minimizando el enfado de la señorita —. ¿Y Yamcha no ve a otras damitas aparte de salir contigo? — preguntó con curiosidad y una sonrisita mordaz en los labios.

¡Si hace eso lo mato! — respondió Bulma antes de sentarse bruscamente en el asiento —. Eso ya lo sabe… Pero, además… — recalcó con vanidad —… no hay otra mujer más hermosa que yo en la Tierra, así que se perdería de mucho si se atreve a cambiarme — puntualizó en tono orgulloso.

Bien, entonces… — la anciana revisó los cajones de su escritorio y sacó varios folders de colores. De uno de ellos extrajo un pequeño papel —. Esta es una receta que te mostrará si Yamcha es tu verdadero amor — le dijo extendiéndole la hojita, hablándole en tono considerado —. Si lo preparas siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra podrás darte una idea.

¿Una… receta de cocina? — la muchacha se extrañó al leerla.

No es cualquier receta — Uranai Baba se ofendió un poco —. Es una receta mágica traída de China, cuyas propiedades fueron comprobadas por los budistas tibetanos.

¿En… serio? — la científica no pareció muy convencida.

Bueno, pues si no la quieres no puedo hacer nada más por ti — la bruja le quitó la hoja de entre las manos —. Pero acuérdate que toda consulta cobra honorarios.

¡Deme eso! — Bulma se la arrebató y la guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsa de mano —. Ya veremos si funciona… y te pagaré al triple si realmente aclara mis dudas.

Entonces no olvides prepararlo siguiendo la receta en el orden establecido, y funcionara — Uranai Baba se levantó para conducir a su clienta amablemente hasta la puerta, sonriendo grandemente porque ya veía una gran cuenta bancaria a su nombre —. Y recuerda que eres bienvenida cuando quieras, querida.

Gracias por todo, Uranai Baba — por su parte, Bulma se despidió inclinándose cortésmente antes de retirarse.

En cuanto la científica se fue la anciana hechicera volvió a su trabajo, riéndose internamente porque ella conocía parte de la verdad… aunque la señorita Briefs se negara a verla todavía.

_Nota: Ya se imaginaran lo que sigue… y si no les recomiendo ver el capítulo 149 del anime de Ranma ½ para que sepan por donde va el asunto… Saluditos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Y todo por el arroz… **_(Segunda parte)_

_Previamente… En cuanto la científica se fue la anciana hechicera volvió a su trabajo, riéndose internamente porque ella conocía parte de la verdad… aunque la señorita Briefs se negara a verla todavía._

Así que la joven y bella genio regresó a su casa llevando otros artículos más de los que se había propuesto adquirir, y le dijo a su mamá que ella le prepararía a Yamcha unos bocadillos para el postre. Bunny Briefs la dejó hacer, visiblemente emocionada porque su hija ya se interesara más en la cocina.

Bien, agregaré el ingrediente especial — se dijo la joven una media hora después de haber iniciado con su labor, y antes de formar bolitas con el arroz que había cocido previamente, le espolvoreó unos polvos parecidos a la canela, y las rellenó con un espeso preparado de cereza rojas —. Con esto estarán listas. Ahora… — sonrió muy feliz por su obra de arte y las colocó cuidadosamente en una charola para meterlas al horno de microondas y así adquirieran un mejor color y sabor —. Creo que exageré un poco — rió por lo bajo mirando por la ventanilla del horno —, pero estoy segura de que a Yamcha le gustaran mucho.

Y es que había preparado un poco más de cincuenta "tortitas" de arroz con cereza, el dulce postre que venía anotado en la receta que le compró a Uranai Baba. Se encaminó con rumbo hacia el jardín para terminar de ordenar la mesa donde cenaría con sus padres y Yamcha, sin darse por enterada de que alguien la observaba discretamente con gesto de molestia.

¡Bah! — exclamó Vegeta bufando por ver a Bulma andar por el jardín muy quitada de la pena, adornando una mesa grande cerca de la alberca. El Príncipe Saiyajin aún se encontraba dentro de la Cámara de Gravedad, meditando para culminar su entrenamiento de ese día, un poco elevado del suelo aunque la gravedad estaba aumentada a 100 —. Ojalá esa escandalosa y holgazana mujer haya preparado una buena comida… ¡Carajo, me estoy muriendo de hambre! — rezongó y decidió cerrar los negros ojos para concentrar su _Ki_.

¡Ay, Bulmita, todo está divino! — Bunny Briefs salió para apreciar la decoración del área destinada a las pachangas —. El guapo Yamcha se pondrá muy contento por verte otra vez — le dijo alegremente a su hija, dedicándole una sonrisita.

Mamá, está vez estoy de acuerdo contigo — observó la joven sonriendo también —. Ahora iré a arreglarme… — agregó encaminándose al interior de su vivienda —… y si llega Yamcha dile que me espere.

No te tardes, cariño — respondió dulcemente la buena señora.

Sólo que antes de dirigirse a su aposento sacó las tartitas de arroz del horno y las colocó sobre una rejilla en la mesa para que se enfriaran, subiendo presurosa las escaleras para terminar de acicalarse. Pero Bulma Briefs no es de las que se invierten diez minutos en su arreglo personal. Al cuarto de hora se apareció Vegeta con su gesto malencarado de siempre, y se encaminó a la cocina sin dignarse en contestar el saludo de la señora Briefs.

¡Hola, joven y apuesto Vegeta! — le dijo la dama en un tono coquetón —. Bulmita no tarda en venir para que cenemos todos juntos — agregó alegre —. ¿No quieres esperarla? — preguntó viéndolo irse y, al no obtener respuesta, prefirió servirse una taza de té.

El arrogante y alzado guerrero pretendía buscar algo digno para zamparse y así calmar el rugido de sus magnánimas vísceras.

Méndiga mujer, es una verdadera pelmaza — masculló fastidiado antes de penetrar en la pieza _(se refería a Bulma, Bunny Briefs le tiene sin cuidado)_ —, donde no haya nada para comer voy a mandarla al… — y se quedó callado al percatarse de que sobre la mesa había algo sustancioso que olía muy bien… algo verdaderamente hecho para su alto abolengo.

Se acercó más para observarlo mejor, pues tenía una forma extraña, olisqueándolo con más atención.

Mmm… no tienen el aspecto de una chuleta — se dijo en voz baja, y tomó uno para darle una "pequeña" mordida —… pero no están tan mal — y se echó el resto a la boca, saboreándolo con cuidado —. Bueno — tomó otro —, por lo menos me calmaran el apetito hasta que esa niñata boba se acuerde que como carne.

Y empezó a devorarlos vorazmente… aunque recordemos que tiene mejores modales que Gokú, el buen amigo de la joven científica. Incluso se dio el lujo de sacar dos botes grandes de jugo de arándano del refrigerador, bebiendo ruidosamente el contenido de la misma botella. Fue en ese momento que el amable doctor Briefs pasó por ahí y se sonrió al ver el espectáculo que daba su invitado. Sin decir nada se dirigió al piso de arriba, topándose con Bulma que ya salía de su cuarto.

Papá, ¿ya llegó Yamcha? — le preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodarse un mechón de cabello.

No, querida, aun no — respondió el buen señor con la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro —. Pero deberías preocuparte por darle de cenar al joven Vegeta o se acabará tus pastelillos — le especificó amablemente —. Ahorita está en la cocina.

¿Vegeta? — por un instante la muchacha pareció extrañada por el comentario, más reaccionó en una fracción de segundo —. ¡Oh, no, mis tartas de arroz! — exclamó y corrió escaleras abajo —. ¡Se las va a acabar todas!

Moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo llegó a rescatar unos cinco rollitos dulces de arroz.

¡Vegeta, detente en este mismo instante! — le espetó precipitadamente, barriéndose sobre la mesa hasta arrancarle la bandeja de las manos. Ni se preocupó por el aterrizaje forzoso —. ¡Estás tartas no son para ti, son para mi novio Yamcha!

El aludido Saiyajin parpadeó un poco anonadado en lo que tragaba el último bocado que alcanzó a comer, tratando de entender que es lo que le pasaba a la muchacha. En menos de un segundo recuperó el mal carácter.

Con razón sabían a mierda — espetó groseramente —. Quien te haya dicho que podías cocinar te engañó vilmente — recalcó cruzándose de brazos.

¡Pero mira nada más, te las comiste todas! — por toda respuesta Bulma se enderezó y pareció exasperada por lo que había ocurrido… sus preciosas tartas de arroz —. ¡Por tu culpa ya no sabré…! — y volteó para encararlo furiosa más, al observarlo mejor, se quedó un tanto helada.

"¿Pero qué significa eso?" se preguntó internamente abriendo los ojos como platos. "¿Acaso será…? ¡No, esto no puede ser!" y en su rostro se reflejó la duda y la desesperación… no podía ser cierto, no quería creerlo.

¿Qué? — por su parte Vegeta la quedó mirando extrañado por su proceder, pues estaba esperando verla gritar para burlarse de ella —. ¿Acaso ya te rendiste? — le dijo con ironía, preguntándose también que mosco le había picado a la joven para que se quedara como mensa mirándole la cara.

Eto… Vegeta, ¿te gustaron las tartas de arroz? — le preguntó con curiosidad, acercándosele más y parpadeando en innumerables ocasiones como si quisiera enfocarlo bien.

El hombre se sintió incómodo y nervioso por tenerla demasiado cerca en su opinión y, por una milésima de segundo, estuvo tentado a retroceder dos pasos. Se lo pensó mejor… él la haría retroceder a ella. Hay que reconocer que es un experto para disimular lo que verdaderamente está sintiendo.

Bueno, en realidad… — le habló con tranquilidad y descruzó los brazos, agarrándola con firmeza por los hombros y mirándola con fijeza, tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

A Bulma le dio un vuelco el corazón ante ese cambio inesperado por parte del altanero Príncipe, y sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras las mejillas se le colorearon salvajemente de rubor… inclusive se le bajó el enfado. "¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?" se cuestionó y se olvidó momentáneamente de Yamcha, como esperando algo diferente de Vegeta para con ella. Él se le acercó un poco más, manteniendo el rostro ecuánime.

—… fueron toda una basca — le dijo con suavidad, pero esta vez se le dibujó una sonrisita mordaz y la apartó de su lado, carcajeándose como loco por verla en ese estado emocional.

La científica retrocedió con la boca abierta de incredulidad y duda, quedando impactada por el desenlace.

Entonces… ¿no te gustaron? — le preguntó casi susurrando, para después recuperar el mal humor — ¡¿Y por qué demonios te las comiste, eh! — y le gritó para reclamarle —. ¡Eres un pedazo de simio espacial! ¡Un odioso! — puntualizando con mucho coraje.

¡¿Y tú crees que me las comí por gusto! — le contestó su interlocutor de mal talante —. ¡Porque no había otra cosa para comer, mujer idiota! — remarcó volviendo a cruzarse de brazos —. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó que me alimento de carne, tarada? — le espetó irritado, con ganas de hacerle algo horrible por pasarse de incompetente.

Eee… — a la joven volvió a bajársele el enfado. Ciertamente había olvidado el preparar la gran ración de comida para el Príncipe por andar pensando en Yamcha.

Así que dame de comer de una buena vez como merezco — especificó Vegeta elevando un poco su _Ki_ para demostrar su enfado… toda la casa empezó a temblar —, antes que me altere de verdad.

Bueno, Bulma en verdad estaba confundida por lo que veía en el rostro de ese hombre salvaje, pero prefirió no decírselo nunca y guardarlo como un secreto. De modo que le habló con la mayor amabilidad posible para serenarlo.

Lo siento de verdad, "_Excelsa Majestad_" Vegeta — recalcó dedicándole una reverencia, empleando un tono de estar avergonzada —. Voy a sugerirte que tomes un baño en lo que preparo tu real cena — especificó sin atreverse a contemplarlo —. Si me hace usted el favor — le dijo cortésmente indicándole la salida de la cocina, sonriéndole levemente con timidez antes de volver a desviar la vista para no mirarlo de frente —, no tardaré mucho, te lo prometo.

Vegeta la quedó viendo un poco más extrañado de que ella reconociera su error, más decidió hacerle caso e irse a su habitación… ya sabía que cuando ponían una mesa grande cerca de la alberca es porque tendrían una de sus escandalosas fiestas, y él no estaba para aguantar gentuza. En cuanto el tosco hombre se retiró de la cocina entró Bunny Briefs acompañada de Yamcha.

Bulmita, cariño — le dijo amablemente la buena señora —, el guapo Yamcha ya está aquí… ¿y dónde está el joven Vegeta? — preguntó con curiosidad buscando a su huésped —. Juraría que escuché su varonil voz hace un momento — recalcó extrañada.

Hola, Bulma — por su parte le beisbolista la saludó con un poco de timidez, estando consiente de que su amada novia aun podía continuar resentida por la forma en que él se había retirado de _Capsule_ —, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

Igualmente, Yamcha — le contestó ella con algo de seriedad, pues no se lo iba a poner tan fácil —. Y Vegeta fue a bañarse, mamá — le respondió la pregunta a su progenitora, la cual se había asomado bajo la mesa como pensando que el Príncipe jugaba al escondite —. Ya nos alcanzará… si quiere — señaló no muy convencida de esa posibilidad.

Oh, bueno, entonces los dejo un momento para que platiquen a gusto. Iré por tu padre — la dama sonrió y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que conducen a la planta alta, levantando un poco la voz para hacerse oír —. ¡Querido, ya pronto cenaremos!

Los jóvenes se quedaron solos y Bulma aprovechó para abrir el refrigerador y sacar unas cápsulas, de las cuales emergieron unas grandes charolas con carne que metió prontamente al horno. Había guardado discretamente la comida en los receptáculos a modo de precaución porque, si Vegeta la encontraba, era muy capaz de engullírsela toda sin importarle el dejarlos nuevamente sin comestibles para la semana… era bueno que el Saiyajin aun no le haya agarrado el modo al funcionamiento de las cápsulas _Hoi - Poi_.

Muy bien, en diez minutos estarán listas — observó alegremente retornando al tono de voz que suele tener, programando el tiempo de cocción —. Eso es lo bueno de contar con alimentos previamente cocidos y deshidratados — y se dirigió a Yamcha esta vez, sonriéndole un poco y guiñándole un ojito —. Entonces, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento?... ¿Y dónde dejaste a Puar? — le preguntó con amabilidad, tomando una vez más la pequeña bandeja con los restos de sus tartas de arroz, y acercándosele con algo de coquetería.

El entrenamiento… va bien — él le correspondió a la sonrisa… por lo menos su humor, el de Bulma, estaba aceptable a pesar de haber tenido un altercado verbal con ese arrogante de Vegeta —. Y Puar se quedó con el maestro Rōshi y Oolong, ya que en la mañana fuimos a saludarlos. Además… — y su entonación de voz pretendió ser más galante y sensual —… yo quise venir a verte… solo.

Umm… — ella lo miró más fijamente y se apartó un poco, volviendo a ponerse seria —. No creas que ya te perdoné por haberme abandonado, Yamcha — le recalcó —. Fuiste muy desconsiderado conmigo al irte así como te fuiste.

Eto… ¿por qué no mejor vamos al jardín? — le dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso… lo que menos quería era enfadarla más —. Así podemos hablar sin que tus padres se enteren y sin que… algún intruso odioso nos interrumpa — agregó disimulando un pequeño bufido, pues no tenía nadita de ganas de verle la cara al gorila cósmico.

Se encaminaron al patio y se dejaron caer en unas de las mejores sillas que se encontraban al borde de la alberca, después de que la muchacha colocó la charola sobre la mesa.

Y bien… ¿qué vas a hacer para que me contente y te perdone? — dijo Bulma fingiéndose todavía ofendida.

¿Quieres ir al cine? — habló Yamcha muy seguro de obtener una respuesta afirmativa —. Hoy es noche de preestreno, a la medianoche, y van a proyectar la película que estabas esperando ver, la de la saga de los vampiros románticos… ¿qué dices? — preguntó en tono seductor, agarrándole cariñosamente de la mano —. Podemos pasarla bien — matizó.

Mmm… tal vez… suena interesante — respondió la bella genio un tanto dubitativa… definitivamente no se lo pondría tan fácil —. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! — recordó en ese instante y volvió a levantarse para tomar una vez más la charolita —, estas bolitas de arroz son para ti — le dijo alegremente y le pasó el recipiente —. Había hecho más pero ese Príncipe sin llenadera se comió la mayoría… parece barril sin fondo — especificó medio molesta y apenada, sentándose otra vez —. Y, lo peor de todo, es que dice que no le agradaron — subrayó en tono de niña berrinchuda —, ¿puedes creerlo?

Oh, Bulma, muchas gracias — a Yamcha le brillaron los ojitos de ilusión… su novia le había cocinado —, se ven muy sabrosas — y se comió una, saboreándola muy complacido —. Que detalle… y no te preocupes por el orangután y sus groserías — agregó comiéndose otra, hablando con la boca llena —, es seguro que le gustaron y tenía mucho apetito… ¿qué no recuerdas como come Gokú? — observó jocosamente engullendo una más —. Me imagino que ese bruto ha de atiborrarse la comida de igual forma.

Bulma ya no dijo nada y sólo lo miró atentamente con cariño, aguardando por una reacción esperada. Y la evolución que menos imaginaba fue la que se dibujó en la frente de su novio, haciendo que su gesto cambiara a uno de espanto.

¡Oh, Yamcha — levantó la voz y se apartó de él, señalándolo —, tienes algo en el rostro!

¿Qué? — el joven también se perturbó por la noticia, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación mientras se la agarraba como si quisiera arrancársela —. ¡Oh no, no puede ser! ¡Tengo un barro! — exclamó angustiado —. ¿Qué dirán mis fans si llegan a verlo? — pronunció acongojado sin meditar en sus palabras.

Ante la mención del club de admiradoras, Bulma cambió el gesto por uno de irritación, más prefirió pasar por alto ese detallito y concentrarse en lo que ahora es relevante.

Yamcha… no es un barro — le dijo lo más calmada que pudo, adquiriendo un gesto endurecido como piedra —, es una mancha negra que tienes en la frente — y le apuntó en el lugar preciso.

Ah, es eso… — el beisbolista se carcajeó por lo bajo, visiblemente abochornado… la había regado por abrir la bocota de más —. Eee… ¿me permites pasar a tu baño? — le preguntó en voz muy bajita.

Adelante, estás en tu casa — ella le respondió sin cambiar el mohín serio… eso le costaría muy caro al joven.

Yamcha se dirigió presuroso hacia adentro de la vivienda en lo que los señores Briefs salían. Pasó a su lado saludando amablemente al doctor y pidiendo permiso.

Pero que cosa tan más curiosa — observó el buen hombre sentándose con calma en su silla favorita, mirando después a su hija —. Esa mancha que traía Yamcha en la frente parecía una cruz oblicua.

¿Qué no era un tache? — preguntó la señora Briefs con curiosidad.

Lo que sea, mamá — dijo Bulma con algo de fastidio —, un tache también es una cruz.

¡Ay, pero qué lindo! — dijo la rubia mujer en tono soñador —. Ahora todos los taches me parecerán adorables cruces.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo en lo que su padre continuaba hablando.

Y el joven Vegeta tenía también pequeñas manchas en la frente — agregó el científico dándole una bocanada a su cigarrillo —. Unas manchitas rojas con la enfatizada forma de botones de cerezo… es curioso.

Seguramente se veía divino — opinó Bunny muy sonriente —. Esa amplia frente lo hace lucir tan masculino e inteligente.

Padre e hija miraron a la dama con un gesto de resignada incredulidad, y después la joven volvió la vista a su progenitor.

Oye, papá, ¿por qué dices eso de Vegeta? ¿Acaso lo viste? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

Pues sí — dijo el hombre escamoteando una de las bolitas de arroz que aun quedaban en la bandeja —. Cuando escuché que tú y él discutían en la cocina me asomé al pasillo, y lo vi antes de que entrara a su cuarto — y se comió la tortita que había tomado.

¡No, papá, espera! — la chica trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil.

Ay, querido — su esposa le llamó la atención sin levantar la voz —, ¿no ves que era el postre especial para el guapo Yamcha?

Pero Bunny, cariño, están deliciosas — se excusó el buen hombre masticando parsimoniosamente —. Hija mía, tendrás que prepararle unas de estás a tu querido padre — dijo al terminar de comer.

La joven estaba expectante porque en cualquier momento…

Oh, querido, tienes un tache en la frente — observó la señora Briefs con mucha tranquilidad, y sacó un espejito que traía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantaloncito, alcanzándoselo a su marido.

Vaya, ya veo — dijo el doctor sonriendo al mirar su imagen —. Bulma, hija, entonces me parece que hay algo secreto relacionado con las tartitas… ¿verdad? — y la miró directamente mientras se limpiaba con su pañuelo.

Eto… ¡Ay, papá, que cosas dices! — la muchacha habló con efusividad tratando de disimular —. ¡Sólo son unas bolitas de arroz dulce! — y se carcajeó cantarinamente.

Hija, no trates de engañarme… recuerda que también soy un científico — le puntualizó su progenitor.

Eee… bueno, lo que pasa es que… — ella tartamudeó cohibida por verse descubierta.

Bulma, no es necesario que digas más — el buen doctor le interrumpió amablemente —, mi admirable capacidad mental lo ha deducido.

Qué brillante eres, cariño… ¿y de qué se trata? — habló Bunny mientras Bulma sentía que se desmayaba.

A estas tartas de arroz les falta una buena salsa dulce — dijo el señor en tono triunfante.

La joven por poco se azota de la impresión… por poco.

¡Oh, sí, papá, tienes razón! — respondió riéndose como tonta —. Olvidé hacer la salsa.

Esa velada dejó a Bulma más perturbada, así que al otro día, cuando Yamcha se fue nuevamente para recoger a Puar, se presentó frente a Uranai Baba.

¡Óigame bien, vieja bruja! — entró intempestivamente en la sala de espera de la modesta vivienda, dirigiéndose como fiera al cuarto de consultas —. ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?, ¡no sirve para nada!

Señorita Briefs… — el jovencito de la recepción trató de detenerla —… espere su turno, por favor — más ella ya estaba adentro, fulminando a Uranai Baba con sus ojos de zafiro.

Vaya, Bulma Briefs, dame un minuto y te atiendo — le dijo la anciana sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me aclares todo — la joven se cruzó de brazos y su gesto estaba fruncido en una expresión de molestia.

Oh, muy bien — la anciana se rió por lo bajo —. Discúlpeme usted, señor, le pido por favor que espere afuera — se dirigió amablemente a su cliente, un hombre fornido de peinado afro —, y ya lo atenderé sin interrupciones.

Este… si, claro, no hay problema — dijo el aludido y salió sin hacer ruido, no sin antes mirar a Bulma con un poco de temor.

Entonces, Bulma Briefs, vamos al grano — habló Uranai Baba ya con gravedad —. ¿Preparaste la receta que te di al pie de la letra?

Si, eso es evidente — respondió ella igual de seria —, por algo estoy aquí.

¿Y cual es el problema entonces? — espetó la bruja enderezándose de su asiento y caminado sobre el escritorio, reprochándole por su conducta —. Si Yamcha comió las tartas, las marcas que aparecieron en su rostro te dijeron la verdad… lo que tú necesitabas saber para esclarecer tus dudas.

¡Es que ese es el problema! — Bulma también levantó la voz —. ¡Le salió un tache!

¿Y luego? — preguntó la hechicera un tanto exasperada —. La respuesta es clara, Yamcha no es el hombre de tu vida. ¿Qué no eso es lo que querías averiguar?

Bueno, si, pero… — la joven dudó y cambió el gesto por uno de desesperación —. ¡Es que eso no puede ser!

¿Y por qué no? — Uranai Baba aparentó extrañarse.

Pues porque… porque… — tartamudeó sin saber que responder —… porque… ¡porque no, y punto! — recalcó al segundo.

Bien, entonces sigue con él hasta que quieras aceptarlo — le sugirió la anciana con simpleza —. Ahora, si quieres que adivine tu futuro para los próximos tres años, tendrás que pagar por la información — remarcó.

No, gracias, es usted una verdadera embustera — le dijo la joven levantándose del asiento —. Pero no dude que le pagaré lo que le prometí… nadie va a decir que Bulma Briefs es incumplida en sus promesas — y salió tal y como había entrado.

Uranai Baba no hizo más que reír por lo bajo.

Bulma Briefs… muy pronto te convencerás de la autenticidad de las señales — murmuró antes de volver a su asiento —. El verdadero hombre de tu vida es el que vive contigo ahora… aunque te dé dolores de cabeza.

Bulma regresó a la realidad… ya habían pasado casi veintisiete años de todo eso, y ahora estaba más que segura de que la receta no estaba errada. Lo que pasa es que en ese momento se le hizo inconcebible, pues ni ella ni Vegeta se simpatizaban.

Bra, querida — se volvió a su hija sin dejar de sonreírle —, me parece que podemos dejar ese tema para otra ocasión. Ahora es preciso que me ayudes, por favor — agregó con un poco de seriedad —, porque necesito tener lista la cena para tu padre.

¡Oh, mamá!, ¿de verdad quieres que te ayude a cocinar? — la joven sonrió encantada, pues hasta ahora su madre no le había pedido auxilio en la cocina —. ¿En serio? — y la dama le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, volviendo a sonreír —. ¡Ay, que emoción! ¿Y puedo cocinar para papá? — preguntó con más euforia.

Claro que sí, hija, y me gustaría que le prepararas estas dulces tartas de arroz… — le extendió la hoja —… es uno de sus postres favoritos — y le guiñó un ojito travieso hablándole en un tono picaresco y divertido, mientras colocaba los ingredientes en la mesa para que su heredera empezara a elaborar la receta —. Con su dulce sabor fue que lo conquisté, aunque todos sabemos que las golosinas no son muy de su agrado… pero esas bolitas de arroz sí que le gustaron — y soltó un pequeño suspiro —. Bueno, ya conoces como come tu padre — dedicándose a continuación a transformar los demás alimentos, rememorando una vez más el incidente.

La cena estuvo lista y servida en tiempo record, y la familia real se sentó a la mesa para degustar los manjares. Bra quiso consentir más al autor de sus días, insistiendo en darle de comer las bolitas de arroz que le había cocinado con tanto afecto.

Anda, papaíto querido, mi amor, mi vida, corazón, abre boquita — le dijo en tono chiqueado después de hacerle unos cuantos mimos, como acariciarle y besarle las mejillas y levantarle de más la negra cabellera —. ¿Verdad qué están sabrosas? — y le preguntó con curiosidad en cuanto Vegeta, después de hacer un mal disimulado gesto de resignación y contrariedad, decidió seguirle el juego a su "pequeñita" y tragarse el aperitivo, afirmándole con la cabeza en lo que masticaba —. ¡Qué bueno que te gustaron, papi! — la jovencita sonrió complacida por su éxito —. Mamá dice que con este postre te cautivó hace mucho tiempo — puntualizó muy feliz.

Este, Bra… ¿y a mi no me vas a dar? — preguntó Trunks un poco anonadado. Y es que sabía como se las gastaba su hermana con su padre, pero eso le pareció lo más ridículo que había hecho hasta ahora.

No son para ti, Trunks — le enfatizó la muchacha mostrándole disimuladamente la lengua —, sólo son para papi.

Al fin que ni quería — respondió el joven frunciéndole el ceño —, grosera. Lo siento por papá…

Pues para que veas… — lo retó la muchachita metiéndole a su progenitor otro bocadillo en la boca… el pobre hombre casi se asfixia —… a papi le gusta mi comida. ¿Verdad que sí, papi? — le cuestionó dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras, una de esas sonrisas con las que siempre lo convencía porque eran tan idénticas a las de su progenitora.

Vegeta no hizo más que afirmar nuevamente con la cabeza mientras trataba de masticar la gran bola de arroz que tenía atorada en la garganta, lagrimeando un poco. Uno de estos días su "Princesa" lo mataría… pero de amor. Ya ni su consorte lo trataba así, y eso que ambas eran como dos gotas de agua, sólo que la chica era más impulsiva por su aporte de sangre Saiyajin.

¿Y qué otra cosa puede decir papá? — deliberó el muchacho en tono severo —. No le queda más que aguantarte por encimosa.

Bulma llegó muy justo a tiempo para impedir que sus hijos tuvieran una discusión acalorada y arruinaran el momento familiar, presentando los grandes lotes de comida para los varones de la casa en sus correspondientes bandejas, y le despeinó un poco de cabello a su primogénito al acariciarle la cabeza, dirigiéndose a él en tono considerado y afectuoso.

Trunks, cariño, otro día te prepararé unas especiales para ti — le dijo amorosamente después de ponerle su alimento enfrente —. Hoy Bra quiso cocinarle a tu padre — y le guiñó discretamente un ojo a su marido mientras se sentaba en su lugar, el asiento ubicado cara a cara con él —. Oh, Vegeta, ¿no te parece maravilloso que nuestra prefecta y preciosa hija ya sepa cocinar? Es todo un estuche de monerías — le preguntó y le afirmó en tono de orgullo —. Y, lo mejor de todo, que seas tú el primer caballero que tiene la fortuna de saborear sus guisos… — y le dedicó una sonrisita traviesa —… especialmente el postre de tu agrado — lanzándole un besito reservado al aire para posteriormente empezar a comer su pequeña ración de cena… treinta gramos de cereal de avena con fruta y yogurt light.

El aludido se sentía más que abochornado por la desmedida atención de su hija para su persona, así que le dirigió a su mujer una cara de pocos amigos. Más reconoció que sí era cierto, que en alguna ocasión de hace muchísimos años atrás Bulma había preparado un platillo similar de delicioso sabor… aunque nunca le explicó porque se había quedado como tonta después de verle el rostro con más atención. Bueno, ya se lo preguntaría más tarde, al calor de la noche.

Este… Bra, "Princesa" — dijo el Príncipe lo más suave que pudo después de haber sido torturado por su nena unas veinte veces más —, creo que yo puedo comer solo.

Oh, sí, papi, tienes razón — la jovencita sonrió y se sentó a su lado —. Es que me emocioné — se excusó mientras Trunks le dedicaba una mirada burloncita en tanto devoraba educadamente su gran porción de alimento —. Entonces… ¡buen provecho! — dijo antes de empezar a comer sus nutrimentos de dieta… sólo diez delgados bisteces de carne magra, una lechuga en ensalada, un kilo de manzanas y un litro de leche descremada.

Bra Briefs sintió satisfecha su curiosidad por el momento… y tal vez le prestaría a su amiga Marron la receta completa, para que fuera la joven rubia la que le prepare a Trunks las tartas de arroz con cereza.

_Nota: no soy buena para hacer one – shot, siempre me paso de 5000 palabras… XD. Pero creo que fue divertido darle esta perspectiva a las dudas de Bulma respecto de su hombre ideal._

_Sea como sea Yamcha fue para mi gusto un buen novio para la joven, y la versión de ser muy Donjuanesco se me hace un poco exagerada, aunque no dejo de lado de que, si alguna vez se comportó así, fue porque Bulma lo obligó, pues cuando se molestaba con él lo mandaba lejos por varios meses. Si no lo ven así chequen el manga también, cuando vuelven a ver a Gokú el día del Budokai Tenkaichi, donde el protagonista de la serie se comprometería en definitiva con Milk y pelearía contra Pikoro; Bulma dijo que el ingrato de Yamcha se había ido por tres años, dizque a entrenar en su opinión. Estaba verdaderamente enojada con él, y hasta se atrevió a pensar que se había equivocado de novio porque Gokú se veía muy guapo. Bueno, no descartamos la posibilidad de que, ante la presencia de Vegeta en "Capsule", la joven científica haya empezado a tener sus dudas en cuanto al futuro de su relación con Yamcha, pero no porque viera luego luego en el Príncipe Saiyajin a otro partido para ella. Saludos._

_P.D. A mí me atrae la perspectiva de una relación Trunks y Marron, la hija de Krilin y A-18. Mejor ella que Pan, y no por discriminar la diferencia de edad pero… bueno, Pan no fue muy de mi agrado en el GT y, en mi opinión, el hijo del Príncipe Saiyajin hace una mejor pareja con la rubiecita porque ella es tan linda como su madre, la androide 18. Por lo menos ya en la edad de adolescente, pues como niña le dibujaron la cara de su simpático progenitor… jejeje._


End file.
